


daylight

by tuatarasa



Series: lover [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, David Rose (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Song Lyrics, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw youI don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of youI've been sleeping so long in a 20-year dark nightAnd now I see daylight, I only see daylightPatrick works out his feelings for David after their first meeting and then reflects on it two years later. Based on the above lyrics from Daylight by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: lover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757887
Kudos: 30





	daylight

**Author's Note:**

> First, did not beta this so any and all grammar crimes are mine and mine alone. Second, I know almost everyone thinks of Daylight as a very David song but I just thought these lyrics fit Patrick so well.
> 
> Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**_I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_ **

**_I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you_ **

**_I've been sleeping so long in a 20-year dark night_ **

**_And now I see daylight, I only see daylight_ **

When David Rose walked into Patrick’s office at Ray’s everything changed. It was as if the world had always been in black and white and suddenly it was filled with color. Patrick had never seen anyone like him before, never met anyone like him before. David carried himself with a strange mix of self depreciation and yet confidence that Patrick was instantly drawn to. He couldn’t help but grin during the meeting as he instantly felt charmed by the man across from him. 

That night Patrick laid in bed, staring at his ceiling, thinking about David Rose. He thought about everything that had led him to the meeting that had occurred today. His failed relationship with Rachel, moving to Schitt’s Creek, moving in with Ray--while some of this should be painful all Patrick could feel was warmth. He felt a security in the fact that all these decisions had led him to meet David.

_ Rachel.  _ He thought about all the times they tried to make it work and it wouldn’t. He thought about all the times that he forced himself to do things just to make her happy. He loved Rachel and thought she was a pretty girl, everyone had told him she was, but he didn’t feel  attracted to her. 

There were no butterflies when she said his name. No sparks when they touched. Come to think of it, he had never had those feelings when interacting with a woman. He tried to think of any instance where it might have happened and the only ones he could think of were with guys.

A too long hug with a teammate after winning a baseball championship. Glances at guys’ lips while they are talking. Touching his friend’s more than necessary because it felt good.

Then there was David today. When David shook his hand Patrick had felt as if an electric shock had been sent up his arm. When David used the word oscillating casually in the conversation, Patrick couldn’t help but smile. When David spoke with his hands and didn’t understand any of Patrick’s sports, Patrick found himself wanting to learn everything there was to learn about this unicorn of a person.

Lying in bed that night Patrick had two revelation, the first was  _ I’m gay _ . When he thought about it, this actually explained a lot about why his relationship with Rachel didn’t work out. The second revelation was,  _ I have a crush on David Rose _ . 

He had no idea what to do with that one. He didn’t even know if David liked guys and if he did why would he like Patrick? They are total opposites on the surface other than maybe the same teasing sense of humor. 

Patrick scrubbed his face with his hand and turned to look at his clock,  _ Damn it, it’s already 1 am.  _ He decided that he needed to go to sleep and that he would come back to all these thoughts during his morning hike. 

* * *

Patrick grinned as he walked the same trail that he did the day after he met David. He thought back to how confused he was at the time and about how every meeting with David afterwards just made it so much clearer what he was feeling. 

It’s about 2 years later, he and David have been dating almost that entire time and Patrick couldn’t be happier. If you had asked him 5 years ago about where he would be in life, co-owning a local apothecary with his long-term boyfriend never would have been in the cards but Patrick couldn’t imagine life any other way.

David changed his life and he knew he had also changed David. His life had been so dark before meeting his boyfriend, almost like he was just stumbling through with no light to help him see where he was going. David changed that, he showed Patrick what it truly meant to be in love and to be loved. He was the daylight that lit up the room.

That is why Patrick is walking this trail again today, to reflect on all the ways David has made his life better because the night before he had gone to the jeweler in Elmdale and picked up 4 gold rings. 4 gold engagement rings. Patrick was going to propose to David and when he reached the end of the hiking trail and came to the cliff overpass where he had worked out his feelings for his amazing boyfriend, he knew exactly how he was going to do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter/tumblr at @tuatarasa. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
